Pikachu's Decision II:A New Life
by Xtra3847
Summary: The child of Pikachu and Chickorita is finally born. But a Vulpix, and other twists of fate, can change lives in various ways.
1. The hatchling

**Disclaimer**:Sorry, I don't own pokemon.

---

Chickorita streched and opened her eyes, looking around the den that has become her home. She glanced at the egg sitting near the bed, then at the other bed.

Empty.

Chickorita looked towards the entrance, and saw her mate, Pikachu, standing guard. Chickorita walked over to his side.

"Good morning," she said.

Pikachu looked over at her. His eyes were half closed, and he had some dark circles under them. It was obvious he didn't get any sleep.

"Pikachu, you should get some sleep,'' she said. "You can't guard me all day and all night. You need rest too."

"But..what about...the Vulpix...?" he said.

The Vulpix was a pokemon that was planning to attack and rape Chickorita. Chickorita tried to ward him off with Vine Whips, but wasn't strong enough. She screamed for Pikachu, who was collecting food. He dropped what he found and ran for her aid.

Upon arriving, he instantly assessed the situation, and let loose a Thunderbolt. The zapped and injured Vulpix decided to run off and find someone easier. Neither one was injured, but Pikachu has been staying up the last two nights, in case he came back.

"He's probably long gone by now. And in your current situation, you'll be lucky if you could take on Jessie and James," Chickorita said. "Come on."

She gently herded him inside the den, and he literally dropped on the bed of leaves and fell asleep. Chickorita had to giggle at the comical scene that happened in front of her, then rubbed a paw on the egg.

"You'll be a beautiful child, a living symbol of our love," she whispered. "And with Pikachu's genes in you, you should be a powerful fighter as well."

Then she started to sing:

_Love is one powerful force_

_That can bring two together._

_From it comes new life_

_The life of a beautiful child._

---

A few hours later, Pikachu woke up. He was still tired, but somewhat more alert than before. He looked around, but Chickorita was nowhere to be found.

"Chickorita?" he said, looking around.

He was starting to get worried. It was his job to protect her, and he hoped nothing happened to her while he was asleep. He walked outside, and to his immense relief, saw her approaching from the distance.

"Where were you?" he asked, as they walked in.

"I needed something to do, and you were asleep. So I took a walk," Chickorita said. "I know you feel it's your job to protect me, and I know I needed it when I was pregnant. But I can take care of myself."

They walked in, and rekindled the fire inside the cave. In the light of the fire, Chickorita noticed something.

"Look," she said, pointing towards the egg. "I think it's about to hatch."

Theyt both watched, as the egg was moving back and forth some. They saw this happen before, but this time, it was more forceful. They moved to stand on either side, to make sure it doesn't tip over.

Then cracks started to appear in the shell.

"It is starting," Pikachu said.

The cracks started to grow, and go down the lenth of the egg. Pieces started coming off, as the child inside struggled to get out.

"Pikachu, you should step back in the shadows for the first couple of minutes of it's life. The first thing it sees it thinks of as it's mother. I want to make sure our child knows I'm it's mother," Chickorita said.

Pikachu nodded and stepped back, as the egg cracked open, revealing the child inside.

The child was a Chickorita.

Or, at least, it's body was a Chickoritas. The color, instead of a lime green, was so light it was almost yellow, and there were faint brown stripes on it's back.

The newborn looked around, then walked over to Chickorita. The newborn nuzzled up next to her, while Chickorita gently stroked it with it's vines.

Then it pushed harder, and Chickorita understood what it was trying to tell her. It was just born, and probably hungry. She laid on her side, and the newborn went over and started suckling.

Pikachu then decided to step out of the shadows to have a closer look. It walked slowly, not wanting to spook it too badly.

The newborn saw him coming, and immedietly stopped suckling and ran behind Chickorita for protection. They both laughted as it peeked out from behind.

"So, is it a boy or girl?' Pikachu asked.

"Boy," Chickorita answered, then looked over at the newborn. "You don't need to be scared, little one. He won't hurt you."

The newborn slowly crawled out from behind. He tilted his head as he looked at Pikachu, curiosity in his eyes.

"So, what should we name him?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm not sure...Thunderleaf?" Chickorita asked.

"No, too long. How about...Leafhead?" Pikachu said.

"Too stupid. How about...Pikarita?"

"That sounds even worse. What about...Leaflet?"

"That doesn't sound too bad," Chickorita answered. "Okay, you now have a name, Leaflet."

The Chickorita gave a happy squeak, then remembered he was still hungry and went back to suckling.

"Pikachu, can you go and get some food? I'll probably be stuck in this cave until he can eat solid food," Chickorita asked.

"We should have some food in reserve. Let me take a look," Pikachu answered.

Pikachu walked into another part of the cave and searched around. He soon came back with a slightly brused but still edible apple.

"This is the last of it. I'm going to go lok for more. Are you sure you'll be all right by yourself?" he asked.

"I should be. If the Vulpix comes back, or something else attacks, I'll scream," she said.

"And I'll come defend you, because I'm your knight in yellow armor," Pikachu said with a smile.

Chickorita laughed and said, "Just go. I'll be fine."

As Pikachu left, he didn't notice the eyes that were watching him, and watching the inhabatants inside the cave.

_"That kid can be the instrament of my revenge,"_ the being behind the eyes thought, as he slipped away unnoticed.

**To be continued...**


	2. Meeting Altera

**Disclaimer:**The only things I own is Leaflet, Altera, and this story. Everything else belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.

---

2 months later, Chickorita walked out of the cave and looked at the sun, something she hasn't seen for a while. Since Leaflet was born, Chickorita was in the cave, with only a young Chickorita and Pikachu for company.

Pikachu walked out next to her. He spent some sleepless nights watching out for the both of them, but heeded Chickorita's advice and grabbed some shut eye when he could. There were a couple of isolated incidents, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Close behind them walked Leaflet. Fully weaned, and able to talk. But never outside the cave, until now. As he stepped outside, he looked around in amazement. They could tell his natural curiosity was taking effect.

"I never knew there was so much world in the world," he said. "Does it go on forever?"

"In a way. The world is round, so if you walked in any direction, and kept going for a long long time, you would eventually end up at your starting point," Chickorita said.

Leaflet nodded, though still looking confused, as he walked over to various plants, sniffing them. He also looked around and explored different things. Then a Caterpie stuck it's head out of some flowers he was sniffing. He gave a yelp and ran behind Chickorita. They both laughed at his reaction.

"That's just a Caterpie, and I don't think he'll hurt you. If something comes that will, we'll protect you. You don't have to worry." Pikachu said.

"Okay, Daddy," he said.

He stepped back out and just looked at the Caterpie, who just looked back at him. Then a red blur burst from a nearby bush and smashed right into Leaflet. He was a little disoriented, but still awake. The blur turned out to be a Vulpix. And not just any Vulpix. It was the same Vulpix that tried to rape Chickorita. He wrappred a paw around Leaflet's neck, holding him so he couldn't run

"You!" Pikachu yelled.

"Do you know how humiliating it was to be beaten by something that looks more like my lunch than an opponent?" he yelled, as Leaflet tried to struggle away. "I've been waiting a long time for a chance at revenge, and now, I have my method."

Pikachu started to charge electricity, when Chickorita said, "No! If you shock him, you might hurt Leaflet."

"Looks like someone here's talking sense. Now, you may want to say goodbye to him, since you'll never see him again." the Vulpix said, picking up Leaflet by the scruff of his neck and starting to run off.

"Oh, no you don't!" Chickorita yelled.

She extended her vines and tangled up the Vulpix's back legs. He fell forward, and his face hit the ground. His mouth was opened from the fall, and Leaflet stepped away.

"Leaflet, run!" Pikachu yelled.

Leaflet didn't need to be told twice, running off into the forest. He inherited his father's speed, but his Chickorita body slowed him down some. He was still faster than a normal Chickorita, however. As he ran, he looked back to see if anyone was following him. As he looked, however, he tripped over a rock and fell down a short incline.

As he picked himself up, he heard a voice say, "Are you okay?"

Leaflet looked up to see another Chickorita, a female, around the same age as him.

"Yeah, I think so," Leaflet answered, picking himself up and looking at her.

She procedded to walk a circle around him, looking him over. Leaflet's eyes followed her as she walked around him.

"You're an unusually colored Chickorita," she said, coming back in front. "Anyways, my name's Altera."

"Leaflet. And I think my coloring is because my father is a Pikachu. They're fighting a Vulpix that..." he started, before Altera looked mad.

"Flambe," she whispered. "He's the only Vulpix in the forest."

"You know him?" Leaflet said.

Altera nodded sadly.

"He did something me...something terrible," she said.

Leaflet walked over to Altera and put a leg around her sholders, offering her comfort, as some tears started to fall.

"He took it from me...m-my innocence...he took it all from me, in one horrible act," she sobbed.

She cried on Leaflet's sholder, as she just held her, offering what comfort he could.

_To be continued..._


	3. A Battle and a Crush

**Disclaimer**:The only things I own is Leaflet, Altera, and this story. Everything else belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.

---

Altera lifted her head and dried her eyes, before looking into Leaflet's eyes.

"Take me there," she said, with an edge in her voice. "Take me to where Flambe is."

"Altera..." Leaflet started.

"Do it. I've been wanting to get my revenge on him," she answered. "If you don't, I'll find him alone."

Leaflet could tell that she was serious, and he didn't want her to go alone. So he lead the way back the way he came.

---

While Leaflet was off into the forest, Flambe shook himself free and looked towards then two of them, fire in his eyes.

"Looks like I'll have to get my revenge another way," he said.

"Bring it on," Chikorita said.

Flambe looked at her for a few seconds before chuckling.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. I believe that leaf on your head will burn rather easily," he said.

He took a deep breath before letting loose a flamethrower. The fire raced towards Chikorita, but she seemingly dissapeared. Flambe saw her reappear outside the line of fire, Pikachu right beside her. Apparently, he used Agility to grab Chikorita and get her out of danger.

"Ready for another zap? if not, I suggest you run off now," he said.

"You won't defeat me so easily this time. I wasn't expecting an attack last we met, but this time, we're face to face." Flambe replied.

As Pikachu charged, he said "You should get out of here, Chikorita."

"And leave my mate to fight alone? Not happening," she replied.

Pikachu let loose an electric attack, which Flambe was able to leap out of the way of. He was about to attack, when he saw himself looking at multiple Pikachus. He looked from one to another, wondering which one was the real one. While he was distracted, Chikorita snuck around him to the back.

"Take this," she yelled, firing off a Razor Leaf attack.

Flambe turned, but not fast enough. The leaves cut into different parts of his body, opening small cuts all over. He growled in pain and got ready to flame her again. Then he took a thunderbolt in the back.

He turned towards Pikachu, then back to Chikorita. He stepped backwards towards the forest, like he was going to run again. His two opponents went around to in front of him.

"That's right, run away again," Pikachu said. "Run like the coward you are."

Flambe growled at both of them, then suddenly charged forward in a Quick Attack, right at Pikachu. Caught off guard by the sudden attack, Pikachu wasn't able to dodge. He flew backwards, hitting his head on a rock, knocking him out.

"PIKACHU!" Chikorita yelled.

Flambe looked at the knoked out body of Pikachu, then turned towards Chickorita, with a smile on his face and lust in his eyes.

"Now...you're mine," he said.

Chikorita stepped backwards, as Flambe advanced. She extended her vines and whipped them towards him. He flinched as they hit, and growled, but kept advancing.

She stepped back more, as she tried firing some Razor Leaves. Flambe just fired some fire, and they burned, harmlessly falling to the ground as ashes.

Your attacks aren't going to work," he said. "And your mate isn't around to help you out. Face it, you're mine."

Then some vines wrapped around his legs and pulled, bringing him to the ground.

"You stay away from my mother!" Leaflet yelled.

"Leaflet!" Chikorita yelled.

Flambe looked over at Leaflet, who has his legs tied up, and Altera, who was standing next to him.

"So, your kid came back. Along with one of the young females I took. Your name was Altera, wasn't it?" he said, struggling against Leaflet's vines.

Altera gave him a growl.

"Yeah, and now that you're all tied up, I'm going to kill you," she said.

"What?" Leaflet said in shock.

He watched as Altera's vines shot out, quick as a Serviper. They wrapped around Flambe's neck and started to pull, choking him.

"Altera, what are you doing?" Leaflet yelled.

"Making sure this Vulpix never hurts another female, ever again!" she yelled back, squeezing harder.

Leaflet watched Flambe struggle, and try to breathe in. Even though Flambe probably raped countless females, and probably did other stuff, Leaflet didn't think he deserved to die. So, making a quick decision, he bit one of Altera's vines.

She winced in pain, and her vines loosened. They still stayed wrapped around Flambe's neck, as she turned towards Leaflet.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, angry.

"Think about what you're doing, Altera. I'm not going to say he didn't do anything, but he may have family. He may even have a mate..."

"I doubt he has a mate," Altera muttered.

"...and you'll be taking someone close to them, by murdering him. Do you really want to be responsible for doing that to them?"

Altera stood there for a minute, then her vines slowly were retracted.

"I won't kill you," Altera said. "This time. But, if I ever see you again after today, you better hope you don't have any plans."

Leaflet released him from his vines as well, and Flambe stood and looked at the three of them. Even with his fire powers, he doubted he could take on three Chikoritas at the same time. So he decided on retreating.

"Thanks for disobeying us, and coming back to help. Just don't make it a habit," Chikorita said, then looked at Altera. "So, who's your new girlfriend?"

"Moooooom!" Leaflet yelled, his yellowish green skin turning red.

---

After Pikachu revived, Chickorita told him what happened.

"Good job, both of you," Pikachu said. "Now, Altera, you should probably get back home. Your parents are probably worried about you."

Altera loked down at the ground, tears in her eyes.

"I don't have any," she cried. "My father was caught by a trainer while he was looking for food. My mother died while trying to defend me from a predator. I've been living alone for a while, which made me such an easy target for Flambe."

The other three stood there for a minute, then Leaflet stepped forward.

"You can stay with us," he said.

"What?" she asked, looking up in surprise.

"What?" both his parents said, at the same time.

Leaflet turned toward his parents.

"Why not?" he said. "She needs a place to stay, and the den is big enough."

Chikorita and Pikachu turned away and discussed it with one another, so quietly that Leaflet and Altera couldn't tell what they were saying.

"Okay," Pikachu said. "Altera, you can live with us."

"Thank you," Altera said.

Chickorita gave a slight yawn and said, "We had a lot of exitement in a short period of time. We should all take a short nap."

The 4 of them walked inside. Pikachu, Chikorita, and Leaflet were soon asleep. But Altera wasn't the least bit tired. She laid on the floor, her thoughts and gaze drifting towards Leaflet.

_"He is kind of cute,"_ Altera thought, then shook that thought away. _"Altera, you met him only about an hour ago."_

But she had to admit, there was something about him. Something that she liked.

_To be continued..._


	4. An End and a Beginning

-1Thinking that, with his parents asleep, and Flambe gone, the present would be a good time. But then some doubt formed in her mind. There was the fact that he may not like her the same way. Altera pushed those doubts out of her mind, as she quietly walked to him and poked him gently.

"Mmmm," he groaned in his sleep.

She tried poking him harder, trying to get him to wake up, but careful not to hurt him. It seemed to work, since he halfway opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Mom?" he said, still tired.

Altera chuckled a bit before asking, "Do I really look that much like your mother?"

Leaflet rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times before looking again. Now he could clearly see it was Altera, instead of his mother.

"Altera," he said. "Can't it wait? I'm trying to get some sleep."

"It's the best time right now, with your parents asleep," she said, then turned towards the entrance. "Come on, follow me."

Curious, Leaflet followed her outside, and the two of them went into the forest. She led him deeper and deeper into it, finally stopping at a large lake. Leaflet looked around, wondering why he was led here, when Altera pushed him in the water.

He lost his balance and went in the cold water with a splash. The ice cold water, though, helped him to wake up. He got out and shook himself off.

"I'm guessing you were trying to wake me up?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You want to be awake for what I have planned," she told him

Then she caught Leaflet off guard when she bent in and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't much, just a quick peck. Leaflet blinked in surprise.

"Altera..." he started.

"Leaflet, I...I think...I'm...in love...with you." she said, stammering. "I...I felt this way from the moment you stumbled into my life...and I was wondering...if...you know... you felt...the same way,"

She blushed and turned away, while Leaflet was at a loss for words. He thought about it for as while, wondering what to say. It was true that he felt something that he never felt with anyone else. But then again, he hasn't really met anyone else before today.

"I...I'm not sure," Leaflet answered. "You're pretty much the first person I met. This is the first day I've ever been outside the den. I admit there is something I feel, but I'm not sure if it's love or just friendship."

"The only way you can really know is to listen to your heart," she said, looking at him. "What is it telling you?"

She fell silent, as Leaflet took a few steps away, trying to sort out his feelings. He closed his eyes, blocking out everything around him.

He thought about the way he felt when she kissed him. How the sudden kiss made his heart beat faster. And the fact that he actually liked the surprise kiss. And now that she was on his mind, he felt like his heart was melting in his chest. She looked over at her, gave a smile and walked back over.

"So, have you decided?" she asked.

He answered with a kiss. She blinked once, then closed her eyes and melted into it. Their lips stayed locked together for a couple of minutes before they broke it.

"I do love you, Altera," he said. "My heart has been trying to tell me, and I finally paid attention."

"Now, how about you show me how much you love me," she said.

He looked confused, and Altera realized that she would have to show him what she meant. So she suddenly jumped on him, putting him on his side. He looked up at her, confused at what she was trying to do. His confusion escalated when her head went down between his legs.

"What are..." he started, before she started licking.

His question turned into a moan at the sudden jolt of pleasure. Altera continued licking and sucking between his legs, and Leaflet just moaning from the pleasure he was getting.

"Altera...that...feels...so good." he moaned.

She turned Leaflet on his back to get easier access. He looked up through half-lidded eyes and saw her backside staring at him. Without thinking, she started licking at her.

Altera was not expecting it. Her eyes shot open, and she gave a moan of pleasure. Leaflet worked his tongue inside her, and she just moaned in total pleasure.

"Oh, please...don't stop...don't stop..." she moaned.

His tongue explored her insides, probing at different spots, trying to pleasure her in the best way possible. He really had no idea what he was doing, but judging from her moans, he had to be doing something right.

Soon, Leaflet felt something happening down where Altera was sucking and licking. Soon, something came out of him. Altera took it all in her mouth and swallowed it.

"Leaflet...I'm going to...I'm going to..." she moaned, before something came out of her. He blinked as the white milky substance covered his face, not expecting that to happen. Altera turned so they were face to face.

"Awww. Looks like I got Leaflet all messy. Let me clean that up," she said, and started licking it off his face.

"That was great, for both of us," he said, as she licked him clean.

Altera nodded, as she got off of him and stepped away. Leaflet got on his feet and saw her pussy, exposed and wet. Something inside him told him to go over and mount her. He stepped closer and put his paws on her back. Altera felt them, and turned towards Leaflet, fear on her face.

"Leaflet, I...I'm not sure about this. I mean, after Flambe..." she started.

"Don't worry. It will be completely your decision. But I promise you, I'll be gentle," Leaflet told her.

Altera let her head drop, and closed her eyes, as she thought. Leaflet took his paws off her back and stepped back a couple of steps. Altera opened her eyes a minute or two, and looked over at him.

"Go ahead. Just be gentle," she said.

Leaflet nodded, and mounted her again. He gently pushed his way inside Altera. She gritted her teeth, expecting the same pain she felt when she was raped. But all she felt was pleasure.

Leaflet let instinct take over. They both moaned in total pleasure, letting everyone close by know the love that they shared.  
---

Back at the den, Chickorita woke up and looked around. She saw Pikachu, just waking up himself. But she didn't see Leaflet or Altera anywhere.

"Pikachu, wake up!" she yelled. "Leaflet and Altera are gone."

"Calm down, Chickorita," he said. "I'm sure they're fine."

Chickorita wasn't listening, as she rushed out. She had to find them. She had to; it was her responsibility to protect her son.

She was just about to go search, when she saw the two of them approach. She breathed a big sigh of relief.

"Mom, we need to talk," Leaflet said.

"I'll say we do. Where were you? Why didn't you tell us you were going? What did..." she said, all at once, before Pikachu interrupted.

"Let him speak," he said.

"Mom, Dad, Altera and I decided it's time to leave the den and go out on our own,' he said.

"Leaflet, you're way too young. You can't..." Chickorita started.

"Chickorita, I don't think it's a bad idea," Pikachu said. "You saw how he was able to handle Flambe. And if they want to go and start their own lives together, I think we should let them," he said.

Chickorita turned towards him, barely believing what she was hearing. She looked towards the two of them, not sure what to do.

"Mom, please," Leaflet said. "Altera and I have decided to be mates, and I think it's time for us to go. We talked about it on the way here, and we both think we should start our own life. You're my parents, but you can't have me stay here forever. One day, you have to let go."

Chickorita stood there for a minute, and then slowly nodded.

"Yes, you're right," she said. "I just want to be sure the two of you are going to be all right."

"We'll be fine," Altera said.

"Okay, then. Good luck to the both of you," Pikachu said. "Just remember that you will always have a home here."

"I will. Goodbye," Leaflet said, as they walked off to start their new life.

The two of them watched them go, and then Pikachu turned to Chickorita.

"Shall we?" he asked, waving a paw towards the den.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied.

They both walked into the den. A few minutes later, loud moans of pleasure could be heard from inside.

The End


End file.
